the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire
Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire is the seventh upcoming Little Bear/The Land Before Time crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock. Plot One evening, Petrie begins telling a tale of the best creatures of the world, the Flyers, but it is met with disapproval from Cera. Meanwhile, a traveling herd of dinosaurs visits the Great Valley. Later that night, Littlefoot sees a strange blue-colored meteor falling from the sky and crashing into Threehorn Peak, a volcano in the Smoking Mountain range. When Littlefoot describes it the next morning, the adults in the Great Valley do not believe him except for two newcomers, the mysterious "Rainbow Faces", who speak about possibilities of wonders beyond what they know. The Rainbow Faces suggest the rock may be a "Stone of Cold Fire", which is capable of possessing magical properties. Pterano, the outcast uncle of Littlefoot's friend Petrie, overhears the conversation and conspires to use the rock to take control of the Valley. Pterano asks Petrie, who idolizes him, for the location of the rock and learns its location. Littlefoot's friend Ducky overhears Pterano's plan, but before she can warn the others, Pterano and his cronies, Sierra and Rinkus, abduct her and set out to find the Stone. Upon discovering Ducky's kidnapping, the adults tell the young ones how Pterano led some of their herd during their search for the Valley, but had accidentally led his followers to a pack of Sharpteeth. Pterano was able to fly away, but the event left him emotionally scarred. He was expelled from the herd as punishment for leading his followers into danger. Because the adults are slow to reach a decision, Littlefoot, Petrie, Cera, and Spike take off by themselves in search of Ducky. Meanwhile, Ducky escapes and falls into a cave while fleeing. After the children find her, Ducky comforts Petrie, who is distraught about his uncle's actions, by stating that she could tell that Pterano is the least wicked of the three Flyers, and that he still has a potential of doing good. Meanwhile, Sierra displays mutinous feelings towards Pterano, and Rinkus convinces him to betray Pterano once they find the Stone. The children pursue the Flyers, hoping to reach the Stone before them. Aided by the Rainbow Faces, who suddenly appear and offer their knowledge of volcanoes, they manage to arrive at Threehorn Peak before the Flyers. However, both groups discover that the Stone is just an ordinary meteorite. Lamenting over this realization, Pterano explains that he had meant to create a paradise with the power of the stone, not realizing that this paradise already exists in the form of the Great Valley. Unwilling to believe the Stone is not magical, Sierra and Rinkus betray Pterano. However, as they attempt to get the Stone to give them power, the volcano begins to erupt, and Pterano saves Ducky when she falls off the mountain. Petrie's mother arrives with a friend (who is one big flyer) to evacuate the children, leaving Sierra and Rinkus to be caught in the Stone's explosion. Pterano is thanked for saving Ducky. Back in the Great Valley, the grown ups have a meeting and decide about Pterano's fate. As punishment for his plan (spoken by Littlefoot's grandfather), he is exiled from the Valley until five of the cold times have passed (five years). Pterano does accept it. But Petrie cuts in and tries to plead against the punishment, begging the grown ups to let Pterano live at the valley forever. However, Petrie's mother tells Petrie that it might be but it does not change what he did and Pterano must be responsible for that. Pterano (after agreeing with the banishment) tells Petrie that sometimes everyone (including himself) has to take responsibility for their actions. Petrie says that he is going to miss him and Pterano responds back ("I should miss you too, Petrie"). Then, Cera's father scares Pterano away (after begging him to move on), and flying off, he says that then again there are other things he must not miss at all. That night, Littlefoot finds the Rainbow Faces and asks them if the meteorite really was a Stone of Cold Fire. They admit that while it wasn't, his effort to search for it was what really mattered, and reiterate that there are many unknowns to be discovered "beyond the Mysterious Beyond". Littlefoot is then momentarily distracted, and when he turns around, he finds the Rainbow Faces have disappeared in a pillar of light. As his friends find him, an inspired Littlefoot reflects that there are many unknowns and that such unknowns make life wonderful. Trivia *Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, and the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris) guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Universal Pictures Crossovers Category:Dinosaur crossovers Category:Don Bluth crossovers Category:Musical films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Little Bear/The Land Before Time franchise